Heating pads, currently in use, are generally comprised of a thermostatically controlled heating element, disposed between two generally rectangular sheets of a suitable fabric material. Electric leads from the heating element are adapted to be plugged into any convenient electric receptacle providing 110V of electricity. A temperature control means is provided in the leads to enable the user of the heating pad to adjust it from an off position to low and high heat positions with one or more intermediate heat positions.
Heating pads of the above described nature must be constantly repositioned when in use to maintain same on the desired area of the upper portions of the body. For example, painful neck, shoulder and other areas of the body are often heat treated at home, such treatments are generally accomplished in seated or prone positions. Under the best of circumstances, when the user is awake, the heating pad constantly slips from the painful area. When the user falls asleep, the heating pad will generally become completely disengaged from the user's body.
The heating pad of the present invention, when held in a front or a back position on the upper body portion of a user by a suitable adjustable belt means, will remain in position for any desired period of time, whether the user is awake or asleep.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a heating pad, including adjustable securing means, which may be engaged against the upper back portion of a user's body to apply heat thereto from the lower spine area up to and including the shoulder and back of the neck areas, or to the upper front body portion to apply a heat treatment to the areas extending from the lower abdomen up to and including the chest and shoulders.
A further object of this invention is to provide a heating pad wherein the adjustable securing means includes an adjustable transverse belt means connecting between the opposed side edges of the heating pad and an adjustable vertical belt means connecting between respective shoulder extension of the heating pad and the transverse belt means.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide an electric connection means from the electric heating element in the heating pad for plug-in engagement in a conventional 110V electric receptacle.
A further object of this invention is to provide a combination on-off and heat control means in said electric connection means.